Confiture de fraise
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Hum... Comment décrire ça...? Vous risquez d'être très surprit par MA version de Beyond Birthday !... ça va comme ça? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira !


Tout commence dans une gigantesque propriété au sud-est de Londres. Cet espace est délimité par un grand mur d'enceinte en pierre gardé avec soin. Au centre du terrain aménagé comme un parc à l'herbe émeraude se trouve un grand bâtiment. Ce monument aux airs de vieux manoir anglais est en fait un orphelinat. Son nom est gravé sur une plaque de bronze accrochée à côté du portail en métal, seul moyen de pénétrer dans cet endroit.

Cet orphelinat n'est pas comme les autres. Il a été créé par le célèbre inventeur de génie Quillsh Wammy. D'ailleurs, cet édifice porte son nom : « Wammy's House ». Cette maison est réservée aux orphelins surdoués. Pour élever ses enfants -même si ici ce mot n'avait pas de sens-, le directeur n'a pas peur d'investir beaucoup d'argent.

- S'il vous plaît, allez la voir. Peut-être que vous, vous réussirez à faire quelque chose pour elle... Elle est vraiment mal en point, sa santé inquiète tout le monde. Elle a des carences en tout, on se demande comment elle peut encore tenir debout.

Un homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau de la direction.

Au dernier étage de l'aile centrale se trouve une petite fenêtre ronde. C'est la seule fenêtre de cette étage qui sert habituellement de grenier. Par cette ouverture on pouvait observer un bien étrange tableau :

Une fillette était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos arrondi pour épouser le contour de l'ouverture. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre elle, étroitement serrées par ses bras, son menton reposait sur ses genoux. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient d'un rouge surnaturel, on aurait dit deux pierres précieuses perdues dans ses orbites. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient de grandes cernes violacées qui ressemblaient vaguement à des yeux au beurre noir. Ses cheveux, d'un noir d'encre, lui arrivaient irrégulièrement au milieux du dos; elle ne les avait jamais fait couper. Sa peau, d'un blanc fantomatique et fine comme de la fumée d'encens, dépassait de ses vêtements.

Elle portait un pull blanc uni à manches longues et un vieux pantalon en jean élimé bleu. Ses pieds sales étaient nus. Ce pull était si grand que deux personnes comme elle aurait pu rentrer dedans. Ce pantalon si large qu'elle devait se servir d'une corde pour qu'il reste à sa place, sur ses hanches. Les manches de l'un et le bas de l'autre avaient été retroussés plusieurs fois pour que ses membres puissent en sortir. Elle avait tout au plus 7ans, mais elle s'habillait avec des vêtements de quelqu'un de 15ans.

Ces habits avaient été choisis avec un soin particulier. Ils étaient simples, amples et n'attiraient pas l'attention. C'était parfait.

La petite brune était appuyée contre le verre froid de la fenêtre ronde. La paire de grenat qui lui servait d'yeux observaient l'extérieur en silence il pleuvait, par conséquent, aucuns orphelins ne se risquaient dehors. C'était dommage, elle adorait observer ses camarades sans qu'ils le sachent.

Elle aimait les regarder jouer au foot sous le grand saule pleureur. Elle aimait les regarder faire de la balançoire sur « l'arbre aux pendus » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle aimait les regarder s'allonger dans l'herbe émeraude. Elle aimait les regarder courir dans tous les sens quand les surveillantes organisaient des chasses aux trésors.

C'était pervers comme occupation, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle vivait ici, au dernier étage de la Wammy's House, dans une petite pièce qui devait normalement servir de grenier, juste sous le toit.

Cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à une chambre... plutôt à un squat.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble en état d'être utilisé, le stricte minimum : un matelas à même le sol tâché par l'humidité. Une lampe de bureau posée sur une table de chevet de fortune fabriquée avec des livres empilés. Une commode à la peinture craquelée dans laquelle elle rangeait l'uniforme qu'elle s'était créée, ainsi que ses quelques possessions. Enfin, un vieux miroir ovale, fait d'une plaque d'argent polie, entouré d'un cadre en bois couvert de dorures ternies.

C'était elle qui avait insisté pour loger dans ces lieux, le directeur avait dans un premier temps refusé en prétextant que ce n'était pas la place d'une petite fille... mais il avait fini par plier face à son acharnement. De toute façon, même sans son accord, la fillette y passait déjà ses nuits depuis longtemps, presque depuis son arrivé.

Cette enfant aimait beaucoup son vieux grenier. Elle y était toujours seule. Et elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait dans l'orphelinat depuis sa fenêtre. La brunette n'aimait pas être en contact direct avec d'autres enfants ou avec d'autres êtres humains d'une manière générale... Les animaux la fuyaient... Non, elle préférait être seule. Elle aimait la solitude.

Brusquement, la fillette se détourna de sa contemplation muette pour fixer la porte de sa « chambre ». Elle avait entendu du bruit. Les oreilles entraînées de l'enfant reconnurent immédiatement le son caractéristique que faisait les pas dans un escalier, dans son escalier. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait cet endroit, personne ne pouvait l'y surprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement typique des vieux bâtiments comme celui-ci. Une silhouette masculine se découpa dans les ténèbres venant de l'extérieur.

- Encore seule? demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix grave mais douce.

La brunette évita soigneusement de regarder le visage du jeune homme. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre en attendant que le gêneur s'en aille. Elle aperçut à travers la vitre de verre trois enfants plus jeunes qu'elle revenant de la chapelle, un peu à l'écart du bâtiment principal. Elle reconnu rapidement les trois garçons, l'un était blond comme les blés, l'autre avait les cheveux rouge vif et le dernier les cheveux blancs comme la neige. C'était un célèbre trio ici. Même elle, qui ne se mélangeait pas aux autres, en avait entendu parler.

Elle resta longtemps sans bouger, les trois orphelins étaient retournés à l'intérieur depuis longtemps. Roger allait hurler en découvrant les traces de boue dans le couloir. Cette perspective l'aurait fait sourire normalement. Mais elle avait d'autre chose en tête.

Il ne partait pas. Il resta là, sans bouger un muscle, statique. Pire que ça, au bout de longues minutes, elle l'entendit se rapprocher. Il avait le pas plutôt léger, presque félin, mais le parquet sale de la pièce grinçait lugubrement au moindre mouvement. Si le nouveau venu avait voulu l'approcher furtivement c'était raté.

- Tu t'es encore privée d'un repas? demanda t-il en effleurant la tête de la fillette.

La main de l'homme frôla les cheveux de la petite brune, s'attarda au niveau de la joue de l'enfant, avant de retrouver sa place contre la jambe du nouvel arrivant.

La petite brune frissonna à cette ébauche de contact. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Elle portait des vêtements larges pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa maigreur. Elle gardait ses cheveux longs pour pouvoir s'y cacher. Elle vivait dans ce grenier pour qu'on l'oublie... En agissant de la sorte, on ne la remarquait pas. Tout avait été réfléchit dans ce but.

Ses technique marchait à merveille, personne ne la remarquait mieux que ça, la plupart des orphelins de la Wammy's House ignorait même son existence. C'était parfait. Elle n'était personne, juste un fantôme, une ombre... Non, mieux : un écho.

- Tu risques de tomber malade si tu continues comme ça, insista l'autre en se penchant un peu plus sur elle.

La petite continuait de l'ignorer. Elle l'entendait parfaitement. Elle savait que le visage de ce jeune homme était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre, peut-être que comme ça il partirait rapidement?

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire? Elle n'était pas normale depuis sa naissance. Les être anormaux sont malades. Alors, elle était déjà malade, depuis longtemps, depuis son premier regard sur le monde.

- Tu veux vraiment rester une petite fille maigre toute ta vie? demanda l'autre.

Elle tourna la tête et leva lentement les yeux vers lui en faisant attention à ne pas regarder son visage.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer aurait pu être grand, seulement il était penché en avant au dessus d'elle, comme si un poids important l'avait fait fléchir. Fin, presque maigre -mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle-. Il portait un jean trop large et un pull blanc trop grand -comme elle-. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau -comme les siens-. Ils étaient long pour un garçon, ébouriffés, le jeune hommes n'avaient pas le soucis des les coiffer -comme elle-.

Elle savait pour l'avoir longuement observé qu'il avait les yeux sombres comme des abîmes sans fin remplies de ténèbres affolants. D'énormes cernes noires coulaient sous ses paupières -comme elle- ces dernières lui donnaient l'air de n'avoir jamais dormi.

Ce garçon lui ressemblait beaucoup, ou plutôt il ressemblait à ce qu'elle aurait dû être... si elle avait été de l'autre sexe et était née quelques années plus tôt.

- Ton cerveau a besoin de sucre pour fonctionner au mieux de ses capacités, autrement tu deviendras stupide... Ce serait une grande perte, si tu veux mon avis, avoua t-il de sa voix un peu grave.

On l'appelait L. Il était le plus grand détective de ce siècle et probablement l'un des plus grands génies de l'Histoire. Il avait été élevé ici, un orphelinat créé pour lui, il y a plusieurs années, par l'inventeur de génie Quillsh Wammy.

Alors, pourquoi un génie pareille, un être aussi exceptionnel, ce monument de la logique et de l'intelligence, prenait-il la peine de venir la voir, elle, pauvre petite copie ratée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, L? demanda t-elle de sa petite voix cassée.

Sa voix était à l'image de son corps, petite, cassée, faible, froide, dénuée de toute la rondeur et de toute l'excentricité de l'enfance. C'était comme si le bonheur ne pouvait pas toucher cette étrange enfant.

- Je voulais seulement vérifier que tu allais bien. Tu es l'un des plus grands espoirs de cette génération, et, comme on te l'a déjà dit, tu seras probablement celle qui prendra ma place. A ce titre, je voulais être sûr que tu prenais tout ça bien...

L'enfant n'aimait pas être en contact avec les autres, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir en la présence d'un autre être vivant, cela la rendait toujours terriblement nerveuse. La petite baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se tordaient de nervosité. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de leur mouvement. C'était étrange... Comme si son corps appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle fini par planter ses longs ongles noircis de saleté dans les paumes de ses mains blanches pour pouvoir au moins cacher ses émotions.

Elle savait, elle avait comprit depuis bien longtemps. La fillette était ici pour cette unique raison : prendre la place de L quand celui-ci mourrait. Tout ces enfants, tout ces orphelins, étaient ici pour la même raison, même les trois garçons qu'elle avait observés un peu plus tôt. C'était ça qui les faisaient tous vivre... ou plutôt survivre.

Elle n'était qu'une sauvegarde parmi tant d'autre.

Une donnée copiée dans un ordinateur.

Mais elle, elle, elle le savait. Elle savait que ses chances étaient infimes malgré tout ce qu'on lui disait, tout ce qu'on lui promettait. Pour deux raisons, simples mais impitoyables.

Premièrement, elle était une fille, une femelle, l'une des membres du sexe faible. Et en temps que tel elle n'aurait jamais sa place dans un monde d'hommes.

La seconde raison était que le détective à ses côtés était encore très jeune. Il devait avoir tout au plus cinq ans de plus qu'elle, elle avait donc peu de chance de le voir mourir avant elle. Et si c'était le cas, quelqu'un de plus jeune pourrait prendre sa place.

On lui faisait croire qu'elle avait des chances pour lui donner un but, mais tout cela était faux, de toute façon tout n'était que mensonge dans ces lieux. La petite s'y était habituée, mais elle n'était pas dupe, encore moins naïve.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais devenir très jolie si tu te nourrissais un peu plus, plaida L d'une voix douce comme le miel.

La petite fille se raidie brutalement comme si son corps avait été parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Puis, dès qu'elle eu reprit le contrôle d'elle même, l'enfant enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Ainsi, ses cheveux la recouvraient entièrement comme le voile d'une veuve.

Être jolie ne intéressait pas, la beauté était quelque chose de futile et d'inutile. Les être beau ont des facilités injustes dans la vie. Elle avait pu l'observer à de nombreuse reprises. L'idée que cet homme qu'elle admirait s'en préoccupe la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme avait dû ressentir qu'il avait fait erreur en prononçant ces mots, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Les enfants ici étaient particulièrement instables, chaque mot avait son importance. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : partir de la pièce, rapidement. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de retenter sa chance une autre fois.

- Fait moi plaisir, mange un peu, dit L.

Il posa un pot de confiture de fraise sur le cadre de la fenêtre, aux pieds de la fillette et s'en alla silencieusement. La petite brune ne releva la tête qu'après avoir entendu la porte de sa chambre se fermer et les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner dans l'escalier grinçant.

Elle écrasa les quelques larmes salées qui avaient dévalées ses joues creuses. Puis, les yeux rubis de la brune se posèrent alors sur le pot à ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un cadeau, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Une vague d'émotion souleva la poitrine de l'enfant, mais cela ressemblait plus à de la colère qu'à de la gratitude.

Elle avait eu un vague espoir que le détective se soit un minimum intéressé à elle... Mais la brunette avait eu totalement tord, seuls ses intérêts le préoccupaient au final. Elle n'était qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier de la vie de L... Elle s'était trompée en essayant de l'idéaliser. Il était comme tout les hommes finalement.

L'enfant prit le pot entre ses mains. Le verre n'était pas froid contrairement à la vitre qui la séparait de l'extérieur. La petite brune aurait voulu le jeter par la fenêtre, hors de sa vue.

Elle voyait déjà le verre se briser dans un bruit cristallin avant de s'éparpiller sur le sol dans un chaos artificiel. Qui du pot ou de la vitre aurait cédé en premier ? La fillette aurait aimé que le pot se brise contre la vitre répandant ainsi son contenu contre la surface transparente... Mais cette dernière risquait de rompre la première... Pour être sûre du résultat il faudrait mieux jeter le pot contre un mur.

La petite brune renonça à ses idées destructrices. Elle pressa ses mains osseuses sur le verre du pot. Cette chaleur qu'elle sentait... C'était celle de L ? C'était la vie de L qui produisait cette chaleur ? La vie de L... Cette vie qui l'empêchait d'exister... Alors qu'il lui ressemblait tellement, comment sa peau pouvait-elle dégager cette chaleur ? Celle de la fillette restait froide même en plein été...

Elle eut un léger frisson, prouvant une fois de plus qu'elle ne contrôlait pas totalement le corps qu'elle s'était façonnée. Le pot de confiture rougeâtre profita de l'occasion pour glisser d'entre ses doigts maigres. Il roula sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se brisa sur le sol.

Le regard surnaturel de la brune se posa sur les décombres. Les morceaux de verre se mêlaient à la matière ni totalement solide ni totalement liquide. La gélatine rougeâtre offrait un magnifique contraste avec les tessons transparents.

La petite fille inclina la tête sur le côté, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle trouvait ça beau, tellement beau. C'était futile, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le résultat. La matière rouge lui faisait penser à du sang... Mais malheureusement, les morceaux de verre étaient trop transparents pour ressembler à des os... Dommage.

La brunette se laissa glisser doucement du rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se mouvait toujours avec lenteur. Son corps était trop maigre et trop faible pour lui permettre des mouvements inutiles. Ses muscles se contractaient par à-coups, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un misérable pantin de bois.

Elle tendit ses longs doigts maigres et blanchâtres semblable à des araignées vers la tâche grandissante. Ses membres arachnoïdes se refermèrent sur un morceau de verre un peu plus gros que les autres, puis elle se redressa.

Elle ne se tenait jamais totalement droite, toujours un peu penchée en avant. Son dos s'était habitué à la forme arrondie de la fenêtre, il n'en prenait plus d'autre maintenant. Même si les médecins pencheraient plutôt pour une carence quelconque qui l'avait fragilisée. Pour elle ça resterait le souvenir de ses longues observations discrètes.

Lentement, la petite brune tourna le fragment de verre entre ses doigts. La surface lisse était tâchée de confiture, cette dernière coulait au gré du mouvement de l'enfant. Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur les lèvres de la petite c'était un jeu amusant que de pouvoir contrôler quelque chose.

La brune n'avait jamais rien contrôlé, même pas sa propre vie, tout avait toujours été écris à l'avance, elle le savait depuis longtemps, c'était ce qu'on appelait le destin.

Même si cette idée n'avait pas lieu d'être en ces lieux, c'était la vérité. Le cœur des humains est préprogrammé pour s'arrêter à telle date, tel heure. A sa connaissance, rien ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

L'enfant prit une décision. Elle allait changer. Elle allait prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Rien ni personne ne la forcerait plus jamais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, surtout pas un drôle de détective.

Pour sceller cette sorte de pacte faite avec elle même, elle devait changer de nom, d'identité, de passé, de future, de présent, de destin.

Depuis son arrivée ici on l'appelait B, la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet, la deuxième enfant de la Wammy's House. Elle voulait que son nom ait un rapport avec ce signe auquel elle s'était attachée.

La lettre B était magnifique à ses yeux.

Son regard se promena dans la pièce à la recherche d'une idée, son attention se posa sur le miroir qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Quelques lettres formant un nom lui flottaient au dessus de la tête : « Beyond Birthday ». Au delà de l'anniversaire.

Son sourire s'étendit un peut plus. Ce nom lui plaisait. On aurait dit un clin d'œil de son ami le destin.

_« Notre nom n'est pas celui qui nous a été donné à notre naissance. C'est celui qu'on considère comme le sien, comme notre propriété. »_

Qui lui avait dit cela? Sa mère, son père ? Peut-être. Ou alors cette phrase lui était apparut d'elle même, parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, parce qu'il avait eu besoin d'être conforté dans cette idée.

Le jeune garçon releva la manche gauche de son pull tout en serrant le morceau de verre dans sa main libre. Quelques perles de sang s'échappèrent de sa main crispée, mais l'enfant n'y prêta même pas attention.

Quel jour était-on aujourd'hui? Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur un calendrier de fortune accroché dans un coin de la pièce. Après une brève hésitation, il grava dans sa chair ces quelques chiffres : « 09/04/1997 ».

Il regarda la date de son nouvel anniversaire. Le sang coulait un peu, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Le jeune garçon se demanda s'il allait garder une cicatrice, peut-être aurait-il dû utiliser du métal chauffé à blanc ? Non, si elle menaçait de s'effacer il n'aurait qu'à les réimprimer à nouveau.

Le petit brun porta le tesson de verre souillé de sang et de confiture à ses lèvres, il y promena lentement sa langue, insistant un peut plus sur les arrêtes tranchantes, meurtrissant intentionnellement le muscle buccale. Rien n'avait meilleur goût que son sang mélangé à la confiture.

Lorsque que son frugale repas fut fini il laissa retomber le débris sur le sol où il se divisa à nouveau en petites gouttes de verre. Puis, il s'observa d'une œil critique dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il y avait encore une chose qui le faisait ressembler à une femelle : ses cheveux.

Le brun se dirigea vers sa commode en marchant consciencieusement sur le verre pillé. Il sentit avec délice les milles pointes transparentes rappeler leur présence à ses nerfs. Il attrapa une paire de grands ciseaux argentés dans un tiroir avant de retourner face à la glace.

_« La création passe par la destruction »_

Pour devenir Beyond Birthday il devait détruire ce qu'il était avant. D'un geste précis et sans hésitation, il empoigna ses propres cheveux, puis, d'un coup sec, il coupa.

Les longs fils noirs tombèrent à ses pieds s'accrochant au passage à ses vêtements.

Il observa le résultat. Ses cheveux brusquement raccourcis avaient perdu la docilité que le poids de la longueur leur avait imposé. Ils s'éparpillaient en tout sens dans un chaos organisé, comme s'ils avaient été dotés d'une volonté propre.

Oui, il le reconnaissait lui même, de cette manière B ressemblait à L. Il était probablement le portrait de ce qu'avait été L il y a quelques années, le sourire en moins... peut-être. Beyond n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu son modèle sourire.

Mais le garçon voulait devenir beaucoup plus qu'une copie, il voulait dépasser l'original, surpasser le maître, mettre à terre ce roi. Alors, il ferait tout pour réussir, alors, obligatoirement, forcément, par la force des choses, un jour, il réussirait.

Le jeune garçon s'observa attentivement, oui, il en était sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter de sa véritable origine, c'était parfait.

Un rire mauvais s'éleva lentement de sa poitrine. Il avait le sentiment que les choses allaient maintenant changer pour lui. Il était Beyond Birthday, à présent maître de son destin.

- Je suis désolé Watari, mais je pense que j'ai échoué.


End file.
